


New Year, New You

by savagejinyoung



Category: GOT7, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Adulting, Cheating, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, alliances form?, bad marriage, or...love rhombus really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10002161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagejinyoung/pseuds/savagejinyoung
Summary: Jinyoung has the perfect life, all he's ever wanted: a great house in the best part of LA, a new car, no-strings-attached casual relationship with his long-time best friend, Jackson. Meanwhile, four blocks away, Jaebum's life is falling apart despite having his best friend (Mark)'s shoulder to lean on: a failing marriage to a socialite, daily misery thanks to his in-laws, and now, there's Park Jinyoung, Mark's old college roommate.





	1. Ring It In

At the age of 28, Park Jinyoung had it all—great job with benefits, an apartment in the upscale part of town, a brand-new car, a few close-knit friends and most of all, his independence. The past couple of years had been good to him, notwithstanding some small trials along the way. 2016 had particularly been rough on him and he was determined to make things better for the new year.

Jinyoung stood with his friends, his red cup lifted to the air as he slurred out the countdown for the new year. Finally, finally, 2016 was coming to an end and it was time for New Year’s Resolutions, new gym memberships, clean eating and all that jazz. When the ball finally dropped and fireworks started going off, Jackson, his long-time friend, grabbed his face and kissed him senseless. He figured that was the best way to start the new year, his 20 – 17 headband askew, hair a wreck and lips claimed by a very handsome, buff, training-for-the-Olympics fencing god.

The next morning found him in his bed, Jackson naked and half covered under the blankets beside him, snoring softly. Jinyoung stretched and rubbed his eyes. Waking up next to Jackson after a night of partying had become the norm and so he wasn’t surprised at all when he felt a dull ache in his lower back and thighs. He figured Jackson had bent him into some pretty interesting positions in their drunken stupor. He rolled over, bringing some covers with him, and nuzzled against Jackson’s shoulder. The dark-haired, still-sleeping man stirred lightly and Jinyoung hummed to himself at how he still smelled faintly like his cologne beneath a musk of sweat. He had grown to love that smell, the warmth of Jackson’s muscled arms that would wrap around him in the small hours of a morning and pull him close. He pressed a small kiss to Jackson’s shoulder and got up, stopping by the bathroom before heading to start a pot of coffee.

Yes, 2017 would be his year. He could feel it. Everything was going great.

~

Merely a few blocks away, Im Jaebum’s life was falling apart. His hand scrubbed through his hair as he yelled at the woman across the room. They’d been pressured by her family to get married, especially when they found out about her sleeping with him. They didn’t want their precious daughter living out of wedlock and sleeping with Jaebum.

The woman simply yelled back. Arguing was all they did, even before the marriage, which he had almost ducked out of, and now wished he had. He threw down the book in his hand and stalked over to her, trying to state his case with as little venom as possible but he was losing his cool quickly. He could see the fear in her eyes as she backed against the wall and he scoffed, turning away and leaving the room entirely, throwing up his hands. She would never trust him, she would never believe him no matter what he said about anything. He was always wrong, he was always incompetent, and most of all he was sick of this life.

He walked out the back door to the pool and plopped into a chair on the deck. “Bitch,” he muttered, lighting up a cigarette and shoving the lighter back into his jeans pocket. He never liked the idea of a divorce. He had always said once he gets married, it’s for life. And even now, he was willing to stick to that. Because sometimes, every now and then, being with Eunbi was fun. She was cute, gorgeous and sexy all at once. Things were fine until the pressure with her family began, and after that, life was living hell. Both of them had been on an emotional roller coaster, crying, fighting, screaming and distancing themselves.

It was only thirteen hours into the new year and Jaebum realized 2017 would be the worst year of his life.

~~

Mark’s brow creased as he listened to Jaebum rant, yet again, about his decaying marriage. He felt partly responsible, stirring the straw around in his soda. He had introduced the two and before that, he had been the one to convince Jaebum to move from Korea to LA. While Jaebum had been wildly successful at the company Mark’s father was the CEO of, he had never let it go to his head. Meeting Eunbi was just what Jaebum had needed at the time. Mark knew his friend was lonely and had a hard time meeting people because he preferred to stay in most nights. Eunbi had changed him, in that respect. He started going out more, trying new things; he was happy. When he asked Eunbi to move in, the girl had been thrilled and immediately started moving her things to his place little by little. Then he popped the question and again, she had been thrilled. His family had always been supportive of his relationship with Eunbi, excited even, that finally their golden child was yet again exceeding expectations and marrying not just a beautiful girl, but beautiful girl in Los Angeles high society. While her parents weren’t politically involved, they were socialites and very wealthy. It really did seem like everything was a perfect fit.

Until Eunbi and Jaebum announced they were getting married to her family. Then all hell broke loose.

Suddenly, Eunbi’s parents hated him, tried to convince her that he was a terrible person. And somehow, despite living with him, she started to see things from their perspective. He became criminalized for everything he did. Her parents especially hated that they were living together without being married, and thus had demanded Jaebum marry Eunbi as soon as possible to ‘make things right’ by her.

Mark had advised him against it several times, as well as Youngjae, who was their mutual friend. Jaebum had not taken their advice, however, and went on with the wedding. Eunbi’s parents didn’t even attend the wedding they’d pressure the two into.

Months into the marriage, Eunbi’s parents would call her and express their dissatisfaction with Jaebum, and Eunbi would take it all in stride and even agree sometimes. And she wondered why Jaebum was always defensive.

“I don’t want a divorce, Mark. Everyone keeps telling me to get a divorce. I love her. I do. I just hate this constant shit I’m being dragged through.”

Mark nodded as he listened and hummed in thought, glancing around at the restaurant they had met at for lunch. “I know you don’t want it…but maybe you should seriously think about it. You’ve barely been married half a year and I haven’t heard a single positive thing about your marriage.”

Jaebum looked at the food on his plate before dropping his head back with a groan of frustration.

“You really should try to eat, though,” Mark commented. “You know those cheeseburger eggrolls aren’t very good after they get cold.”

Jaebum just shook his head. “I haven’t wanted to eat for weeks, honestly.” He looked up, a little miffed as someone bumped into his chair, nodding at the apology that followed. “It’s cool-“ he said, watching as the other man walked away, trailing after a familiar looking person he just couldn’t place. When he looked back at Mark, the others’ eyes were wide.

“Holy shit…” Jaebum looked at him confused. “I was roommates with that guy in college--I haven’t seen him in so long.”

“Which one?” His friend asked, looking back at the pair who had been seated now.

“The one in the button-down,” Mark said, a slight smile on his face. “I wonder if that’s his boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Jaebum asked, almost immediately. He didn’t know why. In California, most people who were gay were open about it and it wasn’t shocking to him anymore like it had been when he first came from Korea.

“Yeah,” Mark nodded. “He was dating this very macho guy in college. I think he has a thing for muscles and leather,” he laughed softly. “In all seriousness, though, he’s really smart and talented. Are you done eating? I want to go say hi to him.” Mark didn’t wait for Jaebum to answer, he was already taking the check from the table and getting up. Jaebum took one more drink of his water and got up as well, following after him.

As Mark approached the table, the guy in the button-down looked up and saw him walking over, his face lighting up when he saw Mark. Jaebum made it over just in time to hear the guy introduce the guy with him as his friend, Jackson, who quickly stood to shake hands with Mark.

Jaebum stood behind and to the side of Mark, his hands in the pockets of his slacks, a tiny smile on his face at the pleasantries being exchanged, before Mark turned to him.

“There you are—Jaebum, this is… Jackson….” Mark said haltingly, as if making sure he was getting the name right, smiling when Jackson smiled and nodded at him, “And my old college roommate, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung’s eyes met his and he froze for a split second before responding. “Ah, nice to meet you,” Jaebum said nodding to Jinyoung. A moment later he nodded to Jackson, as if he had forgotten for a second that the other person existed. Jinyoung smiled up at him.

“It’s nice to meet you, too. I’m glad Mark has made some friends, finally,” Jinyoung laughed softly, his eyes crinkling with his smile. Jaebum smiled a bit, distantly, as he watched Jinyoung laugh. Jinyoung was…breathtaking. Jaebum mentally frowned at himself. He was a married man, he didn’t need to be noticing anyone being breathtaking except for his wife. And yet here was Jinyoung, smiling a smile that almost blinded him, looking like everything Jaebum could ever want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I haven't written a fic in several years. I haven't had a muse and now that I have one, this story is kind of writing itself. I will say that there will be m/f as well as m/m sexual activity in this since Jaebum is married and, well, you'll see how it fits in.


	2. Not-so-happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum has a serious crush on Jinyoung and he only met him once. M/F sex in this one.

For the rest of the day, Jaebum couldn’t get the image of Park Jinyoung out of his head. That smile, the smoothness of his voice, even the glint of the gold watch he wore, sliding delicately down his creamy wrist as Jinyoung had raised his hand to cover his smile. He huffed a little as he sat in the garage, turning the key to shut off the engine as if the thing had offended him.

He’d always been mildly interested in guys, had made out with a few in college, but knew better. He knew what was expected of him, even if no one had outright told him liking guys was the ‘wrong thing’ to do. And yet now he found himself captivated by this guy he didn’t even know. He looked at Eunbi’s car and sighed, getting out of his own and locking it, trudging into the house. He didn’t have to announce he was there, Eunbi heard him when the front door closed a little too roughly.

Her head poked out from the kitchen and she looked at him with mild concern. “Long day?” He just nodded and loosened his tie, dropping his keys onto the entry table and heading her way. “I had Linn’s delivered for dinner. I’m too tired to cook.”

“That’s fine. I like Linn’s,” he said, leaning against the counter and watching her. She looked back at him, somewhat suspicious.

“What?”

“Nothing…”

She shook her head a little and continued plating up the Vietnamese courses she’d ordered. Jaebum couldn’t help wonder if Jinyoung liked Vietnamese food, and the thought made him angry.

“Let’s watch a movie tonight,” he suggested. Eunbi agreed quickly. He knew she would. She liked movies because when they watched them, they wouldn’t talk and so, wouldn’t have a chance to argue or fight.

They ate in the living room, sitting on pillows around the coffee table and watching their movie. Jaebum’s thoughts drifted easily away from the scenes on the plasma screen, wondering how Mark and Jinyoung would have been in college. He wondered if Mark had ever kissed Jinyoung. He wondered if Mark had ever fucked Jinyoung. Then he wondered what it would be like to fuck Jinyoung. Would his eyes crinkle with his face scrunched up from pleasure or did they only do that when he laughed.

Eunbi’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. “Are you okay? You seem a little angry today.”

His eyes met hers and he remembered he was married. No fantasizing about Jinyoung or anyone else would change that. He should be fantasizing about Eunbi. He needed to fantasize about Eunbi.

“Come here,” he said simply after a few moments of silence. She took a drink of her water before climbing into his lap, straddling his hips and facing him, her arms resting on his shoulders. His hands slid over her thighs and rested on the swell of her ass, squeezing and pulling her closer. While they fought about everything, the one thing they agreed on was sex. Her body was perfect, his body was perfect, and getting off on each other was easy.

“What’s on your mind?” She asked, just to get the deadpanned look that she saw on his face. She laughed and brushed her nose against his, kissing him gently.

“Did you wear this to work today?” His fingers flipped up the edge of her skirt and she nodded.

“I sure did.”

“Isn’t it a little short?” He asked. While their marriage was failing and sex was their only real bonding activity lately, he was still protective of the marriage. Eunbi was still his wife and he didn’t want her parading around in short skirts for other men to ogle.

“Maybe a little…but I was sitting all day in meetings so no one really saw me doing things like bending over to put paper in the copy machine.”

Jaebum’s eyes snapped up to her. “Do you usually bend over to put paper in the copy machines? Don’t you have a secretary for that?” Eunbi’s laugh made him smile and she nodded.

“I do but sometimes I put paper in my own copy machine. I’m not helpless you know.”

“You are when you’re in my arms.” He said lowly, pushing the skirt up and brushing his thumbs along her inner thighs, enjoying the small hitch of her breath as his thumb ghosted over the crotch of her panties. Her lips found his, kissing him passionately and raising up so he could pull away the small bit of fabric. It wasn’t long before both of them had been stripped down, Eunbi laid out on the soft carpet as Jaebum’s hips slammed against hers, one of her legs over his shoulder.

As he watched her move, moaning and arching beneath him, he reminded himself that this is what he should be thinking about, no matter what. Not other women, not men, and definitely not Jinyoung, definitely not what Jinyoung would look like under him, moaning and writhing—and how would his face look in that moment? Would he be covered in sweat, would he be hotter, louder, more eager? Would he moan Jaebum’s name or scream it, or start to do one of them but be so caught up in his orgasm that he would just gasp and claw at Jaebum’s back?

Jaebum cursed under his breath as he came, hips pounding into the body beneath him. Eunbi’s hands rubbing at his shoulders a few moments later seemed to pull him back to reality, his eyes opening a little to meet hers, a small smile on her face as her hands moved into his hair.

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against her chest. He was screwed. He’d only met Jinyoung that day for maybe five minutes and he was already fantasizing about him…while he was having sex with his wife. He groaned at himself in frustration. He hated his life, and himself in that moment.

~

Jinyoung sat in the Human Resources Department of his company and stared at the paper he had been handed, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. He didn’t understand how this could happen. He had walked into work, excited to get down to business as well as share details about his weekend with his coworkers. Those who worked at the company were like family, and he cherished every person there. What he didn’t expect was, as soon as he had sat his bag down at his desk, his boss, who was never there that early, was suddenly standing there, the words coming out of her mouth like ice water on his head. “We need to go to personnel…”

And that’s how he ended up here, in this nice leather chair, with his boss, his boss’s boss, and the Human Resources Director sitting there, telling him that due to a new “program” they are implementing, called a RIF Program, there were to be layoffs, and unfortunately, he was one of the ones “chosen”. They made it all sound like a great deal.

How could they do this? Didn’t they understand he had bills to pay? He had to eat, he had to live and without this job he couldn’t do anything. He would have to move, sell his car—everything he had worked hard for would be gone in an instant. He was angry, furious, scared and confused and yet all he could do was sit numbly.

Even when he packed up his things at his desk and turned in his badge, about two hours later, and got into his car, he could only sit there for a while and contemplate what his future would be.

After texting Jackson about his day, having a small cry and adding Mark via his friend request on Facebook, Jinyoung grabbed lunch to go and went home, deciding to go ahead and fill out some applications while he munched on his food.

He was well into his third application when his phone lit up, showing a notification that Mark had messaged him on Facebook. He sighed at the invitation to a pool party, but agreed that he would come. He felt like he needed something fun in his life. Good thing he was laid off on a Friday, he guessed. He finished his last application and went to get ready, texting Jackson that he was going. To his surprise, so was Jackson. Mark had added him on Facebook as well, and invited him, too. Jinyoung smiled at that. He couldn’t imagine anyone else he’d rather be there than Jackson. Knowing that he would know at least one other person at the party put his mind at ease.

The party was nothing short of opulent and Jinyoung had to wander through a sea of people for nearly half an hour before he spotted Mark. He made a bee-line toward his old friend and grinned when Mark met him halfway, hugging him tight and welcoming him.

“I’m so glad you could come!” Mark said over the music.

“Thanks for the invite. I really needed it today.”

“Yeah? Everything alright?”

Jinyoung waved his hand in a dismissive manner. “Got laid off. I’ll get something else soon, I already started putting in applications at other places.”

“What? That’s terrible! I’m so sorry to hear that. You know you should apply at PremiSphere. Put me down as a reference, you’ll be sure to get at least an interview,” Mark grinned. “It’s not often they snub someone whose reference is the Vice-President of Operations.”

Jinyoung laughed softly. “I might just do that. But, really, I don’t want to abuse our connection. It feels so unfair, we just got reconnected.”

“Hey—don’t worry about that. I’ve only used my connection once to get someone hired and it’s been great. I’d rather you be hired on than some of the people we currently have working there. I could get you in a great position~”

Right at that moment Jackson showed up, arm draping over Jinyoung’s shoulder, a wide smile on the shorter one’s face. “Nyoung! And Mark! The only two people I know, in one place. How convenient.”

Mark smiled brightly at Jackson and welcomed him as well, telling him to make himself comfortable. It took all of two seconds for Jinyoung to notice Jackson’s vibe toward Mark. He’d seen that vibe before in the past, and had seen it a few days before when Mark had appeared with that one guy and introduced himself at lunch. Normally it was no issue for Jinyoung. Jackson and he had agreed that what they had was no strings attached, but he still felt a little jealous. He chalked his sudden twinge of jealousy up to having been so close, practically living with Jackson, for the past two years and having his undivided attention. He also felt like he was losing something else he thought he wouldn't lose for a long time. Truly, everything was slipping away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than the first chapter but I couldn't get it to go exactly where I wanted it to. Slowly it will come around where I want it to, though, I can feel it! :) Thanks to everyone who's already given kudos, bookmarked and read this fic. I'm surprised at how many people like it so far! Please stick with me ^_^


End file.
